First Night Together
by Junebugsm
Summary: Callie and Jude's first couple of nights at the Fosters'. They have to learn to trust Stef and Lena.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie and Jude's first night at the Fosters'.**

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night as they were all thinking about the events of the evening. The five who had just got back from San Ysidro kept imagining alternate scenarios to the end of the evening while Jesus and Mariana were thinking about Ana. No one said much except to 'pass this' or 'pour that'. The two newest additions to the family had barely anything on their plates; both were too afraid of their future to really be hungry. As a result of this Jude was the first one to finish his meal and politely excused himself to go put his plate and glass in the sink. What he didn't see was Jesus' skateboard lying at the corner of the table. Jude stepped on it and lost his balance hitting his face on the counter and dropping his plate and glass with a loud crash. Stef was the closest to him and immediately reached out to grab a hold of him before he could fall to the ground on top of the broken glass and china.

She was about to chastise Jesus for leaving his skateboard where someone got hurt but before she knew what was happening Callie bound off her stool, knocking it over with a loud bang and was standing between Stef and Jude with a determined look on her face. The entire room went silent as they watched in shock. Jude was right behind Callie holding on to her t-shirt for dear life, his face buried in her back sobbing and whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Stef studied Callie for a moment. She was using her left arm to keep Jude behind her and her right arm to block Stef from coming closer to them. Stef let out a gasp as she realised that Callie was protecting Jude because she thought that Stef was going to hit him.

"Callie." She said softly causing Callie to take a step back.

Lena also got up slowly and stepped towards the two siblings. "We're not going to hurt you Callie." She said as she walked up beside Stef.

Jesus, feeling guilty and wanting to help defuse the tension went to pick up his skateboard "I'm sorry Jude." He said. "It's totally my fault."

Jesus' acceptance did nothing to calm Jude down but Callie looked from the two adults to Jesus and then back again. When she finally accepted that they weren't going to hurt either of them she slowly turned around keeping herself between Jude and the two women.

"Jude!" She gasped when she saw his face. He had banged his mouth on the counter and his teeth had cut his lips and blood dripping down his chin.

Lena instinctively went around Callie to examine the boy but he cowered behind Callie in fear.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up." Stef suggested, trying to ease the two children.

Callie guided Jude to the bathroom and shut the door. As she gently cleaned up his face she thought about how the night had played out. These people were definitely different from anyone she had ever met. She lead their son into a house where a gun was pointed at him and they take her back home and give her dinner and more importantly they took Jude too. She knew it would only be one night but she was still surprised that they hadn't sent her away immediately. She couldn't predict them because she had never been in a home with people like them and that made her uneasy.

Once Jude's face was cleaned up and he had managed to stop crying she took him back out into the now empty kitchen except for the adults where Stef handed her an icepack wrapped in a towel. "A minute on, a minute off." was all she said.

Callie took the icepack and did as she was told. Stef and Lena watched as Callie gently placed the icepack on her brothers face. The boy didn't flinch even though they knew it must have hurt. They wondered if it was because they were too afraid to show weakness or that they were just used to pain. Either way both women felt their hearts break. They continued their regular routine in the kitchen pretending to ignore the siblings but both were watching closely. Callie kept whispering to Jude as she iced his mouth. She was trying to keep him calm. Every time either Stef or Lena would glance at him he was looking back which meant that he wasn't taking his eyes off them. He was clearly afraid and they both knew that they would have to do something about it.

* * *

Later that night all the kids were in their own rooms ready for bed and so were Lena and Stef. Callie and Jude were in the living room. Callie was sitting on the couch were she had slept the night before and Jude was sitting next to her. He had been given a sleeping-bag on the floor but he wasn't in it yet. Stef came downstairs to make sure that all the doors and windows were locked when she unintentionally overheard Callie talking to Jude. She couldn't help but sit down on the step to listen.

"I'm not mad at you baby." Callie said gently.

"We're already in trouble and now I broke stuff." Jude said miserably.

"It wasn't your fault Jude." Callie assured him. "Besides they didn't seem angry so don't worry about it."

She waited a moment before she continued. "This home is different Jude. These people are nice. I will probably be sent back to juvie or a group home because of tonight but they may keep you. We'll see what we can do okay. If you stay here then at least I'll know your safe if you can't come with me."

Soon Lena came out looking for Stef. Stef motioned for her to sit quietly.

"But if you do go to another foster home you'll take me with you right?" Jude asked.

"Of course baby." Callie promised. "Even if they do split us up I'll come for you. If they send me to a group home and you can't stay here then I'll come for you and we'll run away but if I'm sent to juvie you're going to have to be careful. I won't be able to get out from there."

Stef and Lena looked at each other with a mixture of worry and sadness in their eyes.

"This house is different. They may keep you anyways." Callie continued. "They won't hurt you and you'll be well fed. It's safe here Jude. You need to be careful and be good but I don't think that they will hurt you. Be careful of Stef, she's a cop so watch what you say around her. I don't think she'll hurt you but just be careful around her okay."

Stef couldn't help but feel hurt. Her position that was supposed to make people feel safe was causing more anxiety for these two children. What had law enforcement officers done to them in the past to make them so distrusting?

"Just lay low and I promise I'll find a way to come back for you." Callie continued.

"I know." Jude said without a hint of hesitation and it made Stef and Lena realise that Callie had obviously sheltered Jude from a lot of the horrors to make him so trusting of her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Jude asked softly.

"Of course." Callie said. "Get your sleeping bag."

The two adults heard the rustling of sheets as the two siblings cuddled onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"That child was so afraid." Lena still had trouble believing it. "All because he broke some glassware." It was almost a question, she was trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I get the feeling they've been through worse." Stef said miserably.

"I know I brought Callie here and you weren't happy about it and after tonight I have my doubts as well." Lena admitted. "But listening to their conversation just now..." She trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say.

"I know what you mean." Stef said. "But I meant what I said. We're not sending these kids back into that system. There's no one they can trust. You heard her - she's warning her little brother to be careful around me."

Lena knew that the comment had upset Stef. She tried so hard to make things as safe as possible and she took her job very seriously. She remembered the day Stef had come home and told her about the twins. She had spoken so passionately about them that within two days they were applying for a licence to foster. Yesterday Stef had told Lena that they couldn't save them all - but she knew that deep down even Stef would try her best to do just that.

"It's not you." Lena assured her. "You barged into that house tonight and saved them all. She has to know that you're not like the others she's encountered before."

"It wasn't enough." Stef said. "And Brandon being in that house made it less important."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"She'll think I came there only because of Brandon." Stef explained. "She wouldn't believed that I would have gone even if Brandon had been no where near them."

Lena nodded as she understood what Stef meant.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I'm so glad that B followed her there." Stef said causing Lena to raise an eyebrow. "If he hadn't been with her I wouldn't have known where to find her."

"That's true." Lena admitted. "But still, seeing the two of you in that house with guns pointed at you..." Lena trailed off, once again unable to finish her sentence.

"I know Love." Stef hugged Lena, knowing how much her wife hated the reality of her job. "Let's just get some sleep." She said as she flipped off the lights and pulled them both into bed.

* * *

The following morning was still tense. Jesus felt extremely guilty about leaving his skateboard lying around and Mariana was still thinking about Ana. Brandon was wondering what his parents would say about his taking off with Callie and the Jacob siblings - well there wasn't anything the Jacob siblings weren't worried about.

Once everyone was sitting down to breakfast Jesus caught everyone's attention when he said "Jude, I'm really sorry that I left my skateboard lying around and that you got hurt because of it."

Jude just stared at him wide-eyed. No one had ever apologised to him before. At least not really meaning it. "It's okay." He said in a soft voice.

"That was very nice of you Jesus." Lena said. She decided to use this as an excuse to show Callie and Jude that they were safe in this house. "We all make mistakes sometimes. The important thing is that we learn from them. Jesus you've learned not to leave that thing lying around right?" She questioned him to show Jude that she wouldn't hurt them just because they made a mistake.

"Definitely." Jesus said.

Normally Lena would have confiscated Jesus' skateboard for a while as punishment but Jude still looked so afraid that she felt it might be best to avoid the whole concept all together. She would have a talk with Jesus later about why he wasn't getting a punishment.

Satisfied, they all went back to general conversation as they ate breakfast and Stef and Lena watched as Callie looked after Jude. They noticed how he never put anything on his own plate. Callie always did it for him. He took big bites and barely chewed them before he swallowed. Callie was much the same although the amount of food she put in her own plate was much less than that of her brother. Stef eyed Lena as they both silently communicated that they needed to have a talk with the siblings.

Lena set about getting the kids lunches packed. She decided to give each kid an extra sandwich hoping that Callie and Jude would have enough to eat. "You guys have to be out the door in ten, Stef and I have a meeting with Bill." There was no reaction of the new-comers, they had been expecting this. The reaction came when Lena made her next statement. "And then I'm going to take Jude with me later to school so I can show him around."

At that comment Jude set down his cutlery and stopped eating as Callie met Lena's gaze with worried eyes.

"He'll be okay. I promise." Lena said gently. "I'm not gonna let them split you two up again okay."

After a moment Callie nodded her agreement but it was clear that she wasn't completely convinced.

* * *

Callie reluctantly left for school with the other older kids but not before telling Jude to be good and promising him that she will come back to him no matter what happened. Jude held on to his sister tight until she really had to leave.

Once they were finally gone Jude just stood in the kitchen staring at the women as she put the breakfast things away. He didn't know what to do with his sister gone and he wished he could find a place to hide until she got back.

Stef could sense the boy's discomfort and decided to give him a break. "Jude, sweets," She said kindly, not wanting to scare him. "Why don't you go play in the back yard for a bit. Get some fresh air."

Jude looked at her for a moment before he took the opportunity to run out as fast as he could. Stef knew that he would be glad to have some space away from them.

"I just want to grab him and hug him for the rest of his life." Stef said as she watched him head for the tree.

Lena gave a small, sad laugh. "He'll probably die of fear if you did that."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell indicating that Bill had arrived.

* * *

Callie wasn't having the best morning. While the other kids still stared at her like she had come from another planet, her concerns were solely about Jude. She hoped that her assessment of their foster parents was true and that Jude really was safe with them, to at least as safe as he could be. Between each class she walked by Lena's office to see if she had come in yet. Her presence meant nothing to Callie but what it did mean was that Jude was close by.

She went from class to class barely listening to anything that was being said and luckily none of the teachers seemed to mind too much or if they did, they didn't call her on it.

Finally between third and fourth period Callie passed by Lena's office and saw the woman talking to the school security guard. Her heart raced. She had to go see Jude. She had to see for herself that he was okay. She was about to leave when Lena came out of her office and saw her. She was about to say something when the PA system announced that all the high-school students had to wait by their lockers for inspection. Callie's heart sank at the realisation that she wouldn't be able to go find Jude immediately.

Lena knew exactly what the girl was thinking and reassured her that he was fine and that she had walked him to class herself.

Callie followed Lena as they joined the other kids at the lockers and they caught Mariana's gaze. Lena gave her a small smile and Callie was shocked that Lena hadn't noticed the obvious nervousness in the girls face. What was it like, she wondered, to trust someone so much that you never thought the worst.

* * *

Finally all the lockers and backpacks were checked and the students were free to leave. They were instructed to head back to class but Callie headed straight down the South corridor to find Jude. She saw him through a window sitting with some work. She tapped lightly on the window to get his attention. She waited as he spoke to the teacher, probably asking for permission to use the bathroom. Jude came out and smiled at her.

"Hey you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Learning anything?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Jude said as he smiled back.

"Did you see Bill?" Callie enquired.

"Yeah." Jude said.

"Did he say anything?" Callie asked, desperate to know what was to happen to them."

"Like what?" Jude asked. He had been outside for most of Bill's visit so he didn't know anything.

"Like anything?" Callie prodded.

"He said 'Hi'. Why?" Just asked. Callie had to smile. Her brother was still so young and innocent.

"Just wondering." She smiled. Not wanted to burden him with the worry. "Get back in there, learn something." She instructed as she shoved him to the door.

Callie could now go back to her class. She would now be able to concentrate better. Jude had seemed fine and she couldn't help but relax a little. They were safe with this family, or however long they got to stay - they were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went smoothly for Callie except for the constant worry about their future. She wondered if Stef and Lena would tell her what they had discussed with Bill. She figured that in this house she could probably ask but it still seemed to strange to her and honestly she had no idea how to.

* * *

Early that evening all the kids were sitting around the dining-room table doing homework. Lena hovered around as she always did in case any of the kids needed help and to make sure that they actually got their work done. She noticed how Jude constantly asked Callie for some help - usually just a spelling or definition but when he began working on his math worksheet he was asking her the answer to almost every problem.

"Hey Jude," Lena said as she took a seat next to him. "Do you need some help with that?"

"No thank you." Jude said looking a little uncomfortable.

Lena smiled at him but didn't get up so Jude struggled with his next problem not able to ask Callie for help. From the corner of her eye Lena watched as Callie silently wrote down the answer in the margin of her own notebook. Clearly Jude was having trouble with math and Lena had to find a way to help him.

* * *

After their homework Stef and Lena asked all the kids to grab a seat in the breakfast nook. They had something to discuss. Callie wondered if this would be their decision and why they called all the kids for it.

"So we have something to talk about obviously." Stef began.

"Um... Stef and I had our meeting with Bill and we've come to a decision." Lena continued.

Callie braced herself for whatever was to come.

"We are not in a position to offer Callie and Jude a home forever." Lena said causing Callie to be even more confused than before.

"But we would like you guys to be comfortable and as safe as possible until Bill does find you a permanent home however long that may take." Stef explained.

"It could be a week, it could be a year, we just don't know." Lena said.

"Ya, and we want this to be your very last way-station ever, ever, ever. Okay." Stef said.

They waited for a response from the children and when they received a slight nod from them Lena continued.

"So, that means we need to get you guys out of the living room. I think you'll be okay to camp down there one more night, but tomorrow we are having some beds delivered so after school let's help them get settled in okay." Lena addressed the group as a whole.

"Yup," Stef agreed. "Brandon and Jesus we could use a little muscle alright."

Stef then turned her attention back to the Jacob siblings. "Jude, my sweet, new, young friend, you'll be moving in with Jesus and Callie, you'll be moving in to Mariana's room."

Callie watched as Mariana's expression took on a look of disgust. Jesus didn't look too thrilled either but he hid it better.

Callie wan't sure how she felt about this arrangement. This seemed to be like a good home and they'd been safe so far but she couldn't get passed the fact that Stef was a cop. It was hard enough living with strangers and watching what you did and said but with a cop around constantly Callie felt like she was back in juvie.

* * *

Callie was getting ready for bed and Jude was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Stef and Lena came into the living room.

"Can we talk for a minute Callie." Lena said as she sat down on a chair, Stef sitting on the armrest beside her.

"Um... sure." Callie said uncertainly sitting on top of her blankets.

"We... um... we want you to feel safe in this house." Stef began. "We want you to know that we would never hurt you or Jude."

Callie just looked at them. Something about this conversation gave her an uneasy feeling. Almost like it would be the beginning of them doing just that.

"Neither of us would." Lena emphasised.

"Okay." Callie said a little too quickly.

Stef sighed. The girl didn't believe them. She couldn't stand being the reason that they were afraid to be in this house.

"Callie, I know that my position as a cop scares you." Stef began.

Callie's eyes grew wide and she moved ever so slightly away from the two women. There was nothing worse than a person with power knowing that you were afraid.

Stef watched as Callie retreated and she had to forcer herself not to just grab the child and hug her.

Just then Jude came back into the room. He had to pass Stef and Lena to get to Callie and as he approached them Callie said. "Jude, go back into the bathroom and lock the door." without taking her eyes off the two women. She had said this with so much force that Jude's eyes travelled to the two women in horror before he did what he was told.

Lena and Stef watched in shock as the little boy all but ran into the bathroom, tears in his eyes.

"Callie," Lena said as she got up to approach the girl hating seeing her so afraid.

But Callie was up just a quick. She grabbed the first thing she could off the side-table to use as a weapon. It was a vase that she banged against the edge of the table. The glass broke instantly leaving Callie holding a piece with a pretty sharp edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef grabbed Lena and pulled her back against herself. She did it both to protect Lena as well as to show the girl that they weren't a threat. Suddenly she was no long Stef Foster - the foster mom, she was Stef Foster - the cop. Callie had a weapon in her hand and Stef had to find a way to get it away from her. She pushed Lena behind her and Lena complied knowing that she needed to be out of the way for Stef to focus.

Stef took a tentative step towards the girl with her hands up but stopped when Callie took a step back. There was glass all around the girls feet and the last thing Stef wanted was for the barefoot girl to hurt herself.

"Okay Callie." She said in a gentle but firm voice. "I'm not going to come near you but I need you to step away from where you are.

Callie didn't move a muscle.

"Sweetheart," Stef continued. "You could get hurt so please could move away from there."

Still Callie remained where she was. She didn't want to take her eyes off Stef long enough to see where to step.

Just then Mariana came down the stairs after hearing something break. "Hey, I heard a crash." She said as she entered the living room not realising what she was walking into.

Callie was distracted for just a split second. Not really long enough for the situation to change but Stef was a cop and new how to make things go her way. She used this opportunity to grab Callie's arm that held the broken glass with one hand while the other she wrapped around the teen's waist to have better control over her. Lena went to Mariana, ready to protect the girl if needed.

Callie thrashed against Stef stepping on a shard of glass. It must have hurt but just like Jude, Callie gave no indication that she was in pain.

Stef kept a firm grip on the girl. "Lena, take Mariana upstairs." Stef instructed.

This made Callie stop thrashing instantly, even more afraid. What would happen if she was left alone with Stef?

Once Lena and a wide-eyed Mariana were gone Stef lowered her voice. "Callie, I promise you that I am not going to hurt you but I need you to put that down." She watched as Callie's fingers gripped the vase tighter. "Honey, you could hurt yourself. Please put it down." But still there was no change.

Finally Stef realised that as long as she was holding on to the girl she wouldn't release her weapon. "Okay Callie, if I let you go will you put it down?" She asked. She kept a hold on the girl until she received a small nod in answer.

"Alright." Stef said. "I'm going to let go of you and you are going to put the vase down on the table. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she gently released the girl.

Stef took a tentative step away from the girl ready to grab her again if need be. Callie waited for a moment before she leaned back and placed the broken vase back down on the end table, never taking her eyes off Stef.

"Good girl." Stef said in relief. "Now can you please come this side carefully. You're already hurt and I don't want it to get worse."

Callie readjusted her foot. Something about the way Stef let her go before she put down the vase told her that she wasn't in danger. She looked down and saw the pieces of glass around her, then she tentatively took a step away from the glass. Stef noticed that Callie kept her heel slightly off the ground. It hurt Stef to think how high Callie had to raise her pain threshold. What horrors had required her to do that?.

"Callie, I need to get that piece of glass out of your foot before it does more damage okay." Stef said before she took a step towards the girl. She was relieved when Callie didn't move away. Stef slipped an arm around her waist to help take some of her weight off her foot. "I need to get you to the bathroom." Stef said.

Callie allowed Stef to help her to the bathroom. Once there, Stef knocked gently on the door. "Jude, honey, please could you open the door." She expected to hear a click but there was no sound. She tried the knob but it was locked. "Jude?" She said again as she turned towards Callie realising that he wouldn't open the door until his sister said it was okay. Obviously this had been a practiced plan and once again Stef found herself wondering about their past.

"Jude." Callie finally said and that was all it took for Stef to hear the click of the door unlocking. Stef quickly opened the door to find Jude huddled in the tub. She lead Callie over to a stool and had her sit down. Jude noticed the blood on Callie's foot and glared at Stef.

"Callie cut herself on a piece of glass." Stef said as she grabbed a hand towel. She didn't want Jude thinking that she had hurt Callie.

"I'm okay Jude." Callie said in a steady voice. All the fear and anger that had been in Callie's eyes was hidden around Jude. If he saw that she was afraid then he would be even more afraid than he already was.

They watched silently as Stef pulled out the piece of glass from Callie's foot. Thankfully it wasn't a large piece and the vase had been thick so it broke more than shattered. The piece came out easily and put pressure on it for a few minutes until it stopped bleeding. Once she was sure it had stopped she relaxed a little - the fact that it had stopped bleeding meant that they didn't need to make a trip to the ER. She carefully cleaned and bandaged Callie's foot trying hard not to hurt the girl.

The whole time Callie just stared at Stef. She couldn't believe what was happening. Not only were these people kind and allowing them to stay in their home for a while but they also seemed to care - genuinely care, and Callie didn't know how to process this.

Stef had finished her task by now and was looking up at Callie. She could tell that the girl was thinking deeply about something and she wished she knew what. She needed some way to get through to the girl.

Callie suddenly noticed Stef staring back at her and diverted her eyes.

Stef signed as she got up to put things away. She watched both siblings as she cleaned up the bathroom. Stef could almost cry at the look of them - both had the same dejected look on their faces and both had hints of fear in their eyes. But they were both so strong. Past experiences had forced them to be strong - strong for each other and strong to make it through. The fact that they both had a swollen lip only intensified the feeling that they had gone through all their horrors together. They had only ever had each other. Stef made a promise to herself then that she would do whatever she could to take away some of that burden off the children. She wasn't in a position to keep them permanently, they didn't really have the space nor the finances. But what she could do was keep them until she was sure that where they went next was a good home. She'd investigate any potential parents Bill found to make sure that Callie and Jude would be safe.

Stef lead the two kids back out of the bathroom. She really wanted to talk to Callie but it was already late and she could see just how tired they both were. Besides she wanted to talk to Callie alone and she knew that Jude would not leave his sister's side tonight. As she ushered the kids back into the living room she quickly made a detour through the kitchen to grab an aspirin and a glass of water. She handed them both to Callie. "For the pain." She said and watched Callie swallow the little white pill.

She then waited until the siblings were both curled up together on the couch. She walked over to them and noticed how they tensed ever so slightly. Jude clung to Callie and she covered him with an arm.

"You're safe." She said as she gently stroked Callie's head. "Go to sleep. Nothing is going to happing."

Neither child took their eyes off her and she knew that they wouldn't close their eyes as long as she was in the room standing over them. She sighed as left the room wishing them good night as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as she expected Stef found Lena pacing their room waiting for her.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as Stef entered. Her eyes scanning Stef for signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Stef assured. "We're all fine."

"No one got hurt?" Lena asked.

"Callie stepped on a piece of glass but that's it." Stef said. Then suddenly a thought came to her. She had left the glass still on the floor and the vase on the end table where Callie had put it. She had to go clean that up.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as she saw the look on Stef's face.

"I forgot to clean up the glass." Stef said as she made her way back downstairs with Lena close in tow. She hoped that Callie hadn't fallen asleep yet because she didn't want her to be afraid that she came back after she fell asleep. Luckily for her Callie still had her eyes open when they softly entered the room.

Callie looked up at Stef and Lena with wide eyes.

"I forgot to clean up the glass." Stef explained as she went over to the chair where the glass was lying. "Lena could you get the dustpan and broom please." Stef asked in a calm voice as she began picking up some of the larger pieces of glass.

I few moments later she had swept up all the glass and picked up what was left of the vase on the table.

As they left she stopped for a moment to look at Callie. She could see that Callie was even more uncomfortable about going to sleep. Stef wished she had just cleaned up before she left the first time. "Sleep well." She said as they left the room.

* * *

Once again Lena asked Stef what had happen. They were both lying in bed, exhausted, but neither of them could really sleep. Stef held Lena close as she narrated the events of the night.

"She was so afraid, Lena." Stef said sadly. "She tried to hide it but I could see it."

"I know." Lena understood her wife's misery. "It breaks my heart."

"What made it so much worse was Jude." Stef said prompting Lena to look up at her. "He was afraid too, I could see it more clearly in his face. But he obviously trusted Callie completely. He never once doubted what she told him. He wouldn't even open the bathroom door until Callie told him to. I know she's protected him a lot in the last six years but I always imagined that to be physical. But today I realised that he still had more - he still had trust, and hope, and security. Callie has made sure of that."

"That's nice." Lena said, not really understanding why Stef found that worse.

"It is." Stef agreed. "But it makes me wonder what Callie had to give up to give him that. "She has no one to trust, or count on to protect her and keep her safe. Her life hasn't been important to anyone - not even to herself. I think the only reason that she even survived is because of Jude. If she let go then no one would be there for him." Stef's throat formed a lump as tears welled in her eyes. She looked back down into her wife's face and saw her own expressions mirrored there.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Stef said. "We can't send them away."

Lena looked up at Stef wondering what she meant.

"I know we can't keep them forever." Stef clarified. "But we aren't sending them away until they really do have a permanent home to go to - one that I will also check on to make sure it's safe. I know Bill is trying his best to find them a good home but I just... I need to know for myself." Stef admitted.

Lena smiled to herself. She had already known that Stef would do everything in her power to make sure those kids were safe. Stef didn't like change very much and springing Callie on her two nights ago had upset her. But Lena knew that Stef had a big heart and no matter what happened, Stef would do whatever needed to be done - and even better, she would do it willingly.

* * *

By the next morning Stef and Lena had decided not to send Callie to school. Stef was still worried about her foot and wanted to take her to a doctor. They knew it would be a struggle to make Jude go without his sister but Stef wanted some time alone with Callie. She decided to take the day off and hopefully she'd be able to really talk to the girl without any disruptions.

As expected, both Callie and Jude clung together all morning, especially when they were told that Callie wouldn't be joining them in school that day. Callie was worried about letting Jude out of her sight though she was pretty convinced that Lena would look out for him and Jude was afraid of Callie being left alone with Stef. The cop terrified him more than anything.

Before they had to leave for school Callie took Jude aside and much like the day before, she told him to lay low and promised that they would be fine.

"What's she gonna do to you?" Jude asked in fear.

"Who? Stef?" Callie asked.

Jude just nodded.

"Nothing Baby." Callie assured him. She realised why Jude was so afraid of Stef - that was her fault. But she was now pretty confident that Stef really wouldn't do anything to Callie. "You don't have to be so afraid of her." She finally told Jude.

Jude looked up at her confused.

"I know what I said before, Jude." Callie explained. "But I think I was wrong. Stef is a cop and we do have to be careful about how much she knows about our past, especially mine, but she's not like those cops that sent me to juvie. She's different. She won't hurt us."

Jude nodded but he clearly wasn't convinced, he still had that fear in his eyes. And that fear only intensified when they turned around to head outside and found Stef standing and watching them. She had obviously heard every word.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after Lena promised Callie that she would check on Jude during lunch and call her and Callie promised Jude that she would be fine, Jude climbed into the car with Lena and the other kids and headed to school.

Stef and Callie stood at the curb until they could no longer see the car. Finally Stef said, "Come on, let's talk."

Callie reluctantly followed Stef into the house. She expected to be lead into the living room but was surprised when Stef began to climb the stairs. Callie stopped for a moment confused.

"Come on." Stef encouraged.

Callie followed Stef up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She had never been in here before and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Stef waited by the door until Callie walked in and then guided the girl to the bed.

"Have a seat." She said with a smile.

Callie did as she was told, sitting on the edge of the bed. Stef sat beside her, careful to leave just enough space so as not to upset the girl but close enough to reach out and touch her if needed. They just sat like that for a few moments until Stef spoke up.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor." She began with because she didn't want to start with the deeper stuff. "I want him to have a look at your foot."

Callie nodded, surprising Stef. She had expected her to at least object but Callie just agreed. She wondered if it was because Callie was in a lot of pain.

Once again they sat in silence for a few moments and then Stef looked directly into Callie's eyes drawing the girl's attention. "I know I've said this before Callie, but I would never, _ever_ hurt you or Ju..." She began but Callie cut her off.

"Please don't." Callie said with a lump in her throat.

"Honey." Stef said as she reached out for Callie's hand.

"No, I believe you." Callie said quickly.

"Callie, if you believe me then would you please tell me what you're feeling, and thinking. I know it's hard for you but I really need you to be honest with me so that I can help you." Stef said.

Callie looked miserable.

"Let's start with something simple." Stef said. "Does your foot hurt a lot?"

Callie took a deep breath and slowly nodded. This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable, but she realized for the first time she felt no fear.

"Okay." Stef said glad that she had received an honest answer. "I'll get you another aspirin." She said as she walked into the bathroom can came back a few moments later with a pill and a cup of water.

Once Callie had swallowed the pill Stef took the cup from her and place it on the bedside table. "See, that wasn't so bad." She said with a grin.

Callie looked up at Stef trying to find a way to convey the rest of her feelings. Stef could tell that Callie's was trying to organize her thoughts and so she waited.

"That night that I went to get Jude," Callie finally began. "I didn't think that I'd be allowed to stay. I was so sure you guys would send me away and Bill made if very clear that my next stop would either be back to juvie or a group home, both of which would separate me from Jude."

Stef nodded. She already knew this from the conversation Callie had with Jude.

"If I was going to be sent away I was going to ask you guys to please keep Jude. I knew right from then that you weren't going to hurt us." Callie said and Stef couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face. "If we were separated then I couldn't protect him if he was sent to a bad home."

"I understand." Stef said with a nod.

After a moment Callie moved on. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry that I broke your vase. I wouldn't have hurt anyone."

She was on the verge of tears now and Stef carefully eased herself closer to the girl until they were touching. Callie didn't seem to mind.

"What were you thinking at the time?" Stef asked.

"When people know we are afraid of something they use that to control us." Callie said. "When you said that you knew I was afraid of you, it freaked me out more and then when I saw Jude about to walk past you I had to do whatever I could to protect him. I would never have hurt anyone if no one tried to hurt us first." Callie was crying openly now and Stef couldn't stop herself from pulling the girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry that people used your fears against you Callie. I do understand where your behavior last night came from but..." She stopped and readjusted Callie so that she could look at her. "...What happened can never, _ever_ happen again." She said slowly but kindly.

Callie nodded in a way that conveyed that she meant it.

"You could have hurt yourself or someone else." Stef continued needed to get the point across to the girl.

Once again Callie nodded.

"If something is bothering you or you need something or you are afraid you need to talk." Stef explained. "We do not use violence in this house and preferably not outside either. We talk."

Callie still just nodded.

"You know that you would never be in trouble for being honest about your feelings right?" She asked after a moment realizing that Callie might be afraid to share the truth.

This time when Callie nodded Stef wanted a verbal answer. "Do you really believe it? I need you to say it." She instructed.

When Callie gave a small 'Yes' Stef pulled her in for another hug.

"You are so amazing Callie." She said as she rocked them both for a moment.

When Callie pulled away Stef looked down at her and smiled. "And by the way, I don't care about the vase."

Callie couldn't help but smile at this. These people were so unlike anyone she had ever met. She had caused so much trouble in just two days and still they were willing to help her out.

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Stef's neck surprising the woman.

* * *

While Stef and Callie were having this rather productive discussion Jude was having a meltdown. By the time they had reached the school he was in tears begging to be taken back home. Lena took him with her to her office to try and calm him down before she took him to class. Fifteen minutes had past but he was still crying.

"Jude, honey, Callie is fine." Lena assured him.

"I want to go home." Jude said.

"I can't take you home right now, honey." Lena explained. "I have work here and you have to go to class."

"I can walk." Jude stated. "I know the way."

"That's not an option Jude." Lena said firmly.

Jude looked miserable. He wanted to go be with his sister but no one would let him. She was left alone with Stef and even though Callie had told him not to be afraid of Stef and that she would be safe he knew that she kept things from him to protect him. This was just like that. She had already warned him about Stef when there was a chance that he would be left alone with her, but now when it was her turn, suddenly Stef was safe. Jude was twelve, not stupid.

"Why can't Stef bring her here after the doctor like you brought me in late like yesterday?" Jude asked.

"Callie's hurt and she needs to rest." Lena explained. "I promise as soon as school is over I'll take you home. okay?"

She contemplated calling Stef and letting Jude talk to Callie but she had already promised him just that at lunch and she wanted to show him that he could trust her. She didn't want him to think that he could cry and then get whatever he wanted. He needed to be in school and Stef need time to talk to Callie.

* * *

Finally Lena managed to get Jude to class in time for his third period. The morning had been hectic and she had a lot of catching up to do, especially if she couldn't stay late to finish.

An hour later she was completely focused on mid-term scheduling when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to find the seventh grade math teacher standing there. Lena's heart sank. This was definitely about Jude.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He asked to go to the bathroom ten minutes ago and when he didn't come back I sent someone to get him. He wasn't there." The teacher said.

Lena let out a sigh. She reached over to the PA system and made a quick announcement for Jude Jacob to please come to the vice-principle's office.

She waited impatiently for another five minutes and then decided to look for him. She searched the whole school but found him nowhere. She began to panic as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Stef.

"Hi Love." Stef greeted. "We're at the doctors."

"Stef." Lena said and Stef instantly knew that something was wrong. She glanced over at Callie who was sitting and waiting to be taken for an x-ray but paying no attention to Stef.

Stef walked a few steps away and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Jude's gone." Lena said. "He left class to go to the bathroom but never came back. I've searched the whole school. Brandon, Mariana and Jesus are checking the beach but I think he headed home. He mentioned earlier that he knew the way.

Stef sighed. "We're at the doctors." She said. "He said that her foot looked okay and didn't need stitches but he wanted an x-ray just to make sure that no glass was left behind." Stef waited a moment and then continued. "I'll explain what happened to Callie, maybe she'll know where to find him. Otherwise I'll go check the house. Don't worry Lena, we'll find him." Stef assured.


	7. Chapter 7

Stef looked back at Callie. She wasn't sure how to tell the girl that Jude was missing. She cared so much about him and after this she was sure Callie would never let Jude out of her sight again.

"Callie honey." Stef said as she took a seat beside her. "Sweets, Jude ran away from school today."

She watched as Callie's eyes went wide. "He what?" She said in a horrified voice.

"He left school and we think he may be headed home but is there anywhere you think he'd be?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded her head but still tried to think of anything.

"Okay, you wait here and I'm going to go back home and see if he went there." Stef said.

"No way!" Callie exclaimed as she stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Stef knew it was pointless to argue and she realized that it may be easier on Jude if Callie was with her, he was afraid of her enough already.

She quickly told the receptionist that they'd be back for the x-ray and the two headed home. Once again Callie's needs were put behind those of her brothers.

* * *

Callie barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop at the house before she charged out and headed to the door. Stef noticed that she didn't let her injured foot didn't slow her down at all.

Stef was right behind Callie in a moment as Callie opened the door and yelled for Jude.

Within a few seconds they heard him come bounding down the steps calling Callie's name. He had tears in his eyes as he raced towards Callie and barreled into her wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Stef watched as Callie held on to him for a few minutes and then pried him off her. She looked down at him for a moment before she said "Jude, you can't just disappear like that. Everyone was so worried about you."

Jude looked even more upset. "I just wanted to be with you and when I got home you weren't here and I thought..." And he trailed off as he glanced at Stef.

Stef sighed as Callie pulled Jude into a hug again.

"I told you Stef wouldn't hurt me, Jude." She said looking at Stef and apologizing with her eyes.

"Where were you?" Jude asked.

"At the doctor." Callie said. "They told us that Stef was going to take me there to get my foot checked remember?"

The boy didn't respond and Stef took this statement as an opportunity to get Callie back for an x-ray.

"Alright sweets," She said as she gently pulled on Jude's arm to bring him in front of her. He looked afraid as he glanced at Callie but put on a brave face as she nodded. "What you did today was not okay. You cannot just disappear without telling anyone where you are."

"I'm sorry." Jude said in a small voice.

"Okay." Stef said. "We'll talk about this later but for now I'm going to call Lena and tell her that you are safe and I want you to help Callie into the car okay. She needs to get an x-ray." She said.

Jude wiped his eyes and nodded as Callie lead him out to the car and Stef pulled out her phone to call Lena.

* * *

After the x-ray and confirmation that all the glass was out, Stef took the two kids for a late lunch. They ordered tacos and as they all ate Stef watched Jude get more and more relaxed. He was happy to be around his sister and she made an effort to depend on Stef to show Jude that that she wasn't going to hurt them.

Stef couldn't help but admire the girl. There was absolutely nothing that she wouldn't do for her brother. She could imagine Callie, ten years from now, all grown up with children of her own. She could see that she'd make a wonderful mother and do whatever she needed to so that her kids would grow up safe and loved. She just wished that Callie didn't have to be that mother right now - at sixteen to her baby brother.

On the way home from lunch Stef stopped a CVS to get an ointment that the doctor had prescribed for Callie. She then lead the two children into the house and watched them walk upstairs. She went into the kitchen to grab an aspirin and some water and then followed them up.

She found them both on Callie's bed. Callie was still explaining to Jude why what he had done had been stupid. She heard her tell the boy that she'd be so mad at him if he ever did something like that again. Jude

"Here love." She said as she walked up to them and handed the pill to Callie.

Stef sat on the bed next to Jude trapping him between herself and Callie. "Jude," She began gently. "Can you tell me why you're so afraid of me?"

Jude looked to Callie for help but she just smiled at him and nodded her encouragement. "Callie told me to be careful around you because you're a cop." Jude said carefully.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked.

Jude just shrugged his shoulders so Stef asked another question.

"Did I do anything to make you afraid of me?" She asked cautiously.

This time Jude shook his head.

"So you're afraid of me only because Callie told you to be careful around me. Is that right?" She waited for him to nod. "Alright, then let's find out why Callie was afraid of me." She said as they turned their attention towards Callie and watched the girl's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Callie, have I done anything to make _you _afraid of me?" She asked the same question of the girl.

Just like Jude Callie just shook her head.

"Then you want to tell me what about me made you so uncomfortable?" She asked.

Callie looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure how to answer this question. She had learned to trust and even like Stef and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Sweetheart, it's alright to talk about how you feel." Stef said, sensing Callie's hesitation.

"You're a cop." Callie said by way of explanation.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Stef asked. "Cops are around to protect people."

"No cop I've ever met has protected us." Callie said, and then quickly added "except you."

Stef smiled sadly. She knew that there were cops out there who abused their power and she hated the fact that it gave all of them a bad name.

"Is that the only reason?" Stef inquired.

Callie thought for a few minutes trying to get her thoughts into words.

"There are some things in my past that I'm not proud of." She said without looking at Stef. "I didn't want you to find out about them."

"Okay." Stef said, careful not to sound judgmental.

"If I went back to juvie I didn't want you to send Jude away because of my past." Callie admitted.

"Sweetheart," Stef moved over to the other side to sit by Callie. "Everyone has a past. Everyone has done things that they aren't proud of. What's important is that you learn from that try to do better." Stef turned Callie's face so she could look at her. "We aren't just our past love." She said.

"That's not how it works for foster kids." Callie said as she pulled her face away from Stef's grasp. "People look at our file and think they know us. Some of them have never even actually met us." Callie said with an edge to her voice.

"Have you ever even seen your file?" Stef asked the girl curiously.

Callie shook her head.

Stef got up and walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with two cream colored folders, one significantly thicker than the other. She handed that one to Callie and the other one to Jude. As Callie when to open her's Stef stopped her.

"You aren't going to like everything that's in there." Stef said honestly. "You were right when you said that a foster child's past follows them around, a lot of your past is in that file. But not all of it is bad honey." Stef said softly.

Callie looked up at Stef in confusion.

"There are reports in there that say that you are a loving and caring girl who looks after her little brother so well. Previous teachers have written that you are so intelligent and could go so far if someone just gave you a chance. Bill has written numerous letters to Judges and CPS saying that your behavior is only a result of the life you've been dealt. He never once felt that that was the real you and he tries so hard to find you a good home."

She waited a few minutes for Callie to process all that she had said and then continued. "Do you want to know what this file tells me?" She asked.

Callie looked up at her waiting for her to continue.

"It tells me that there is a girl names Callie Jacob who hasn't had a real home for six years. It tells me that this girl has been passed from person to person for so long that the only one she can count on is herself. All those papers in there that say that Callie has been violent, aggressive, uncooperative, only tells me that it was your way of dealing with the things that were happening to you. It tells me that the girl sitting in front of me deserves to be loved, and cared for and protected just like she as done for her little brother for so many years."

Callie was crying openly now and Jude reached out to hug her.

Stef reached over and picked up Jude's fine from the bed. "You want to know what Jude's file tells me about you?" She asked.

Callie looked confused wondering what about her would be in his file.

"It tells me that you have protected Jude from a lot of physical abuse." She said. "He has barely any medical records besides routine checks while you have more than I could count. It tells me that you are brave and strong and that Jude is exceptionally lucky to have you for a sister." She said with a smile as Jude nodded to Callie.

Callie pulled Jude around to hug him. "I love you so much baby." She said.

"I love you too Callie." Jude said. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked as he pulled away from his sister.

"No." Callie said. "But if you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you myself." She said with a smile.

Stef watched as the two of them held on to each other.

"Are you still afraid of me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Jude said as he reached out to hug Stef and she hugged him back as she pulled Callie in as well. They were all laughing as they began to tickle Jude who tried to get away.

After a few minutes she let them go and then turned seriously to Callie. "Whatever it is about your past that makes you so afraid," She began. "You can always talk to us about it. We would never judge you and we would do whatever we could to help you." Stef said seriously.

Callie looked at Stef and nodded as she smiled. She wasn't ready just yet but maybe someday she would be.

"Whenever you're ready." Stef said as she pulled Callie in for one last hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

So another story is over. I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. It made writing this so much better.

I realize that the name of the story only covers the first night but I didn't really have a plan for this story past the first evening so things just sort of played out as I was writing it. I found myself waiting for the next chapter just as much as you - almost as though I wasn't the one writing it.

This time I made Jude the one who needed more assurance and Callie more open minded. There isn't much of Lena and I apologize for that but I really love Stef's character.

As for longer chapters. Sorry they were short but this way I update sooner.

I'll work on a new story soon and I can't wait for the updates on all your stories.

Love

Junebug.


End file.
